A twist in the tale
by AslansHow24
Summary: What if Sue had been able to alert Tommy and Carrie of the disaster that was about to befall them. Instead of going to the dance, she texts Tommy, forwarding him the message from Chris. This is a Carrie and Tommy story.


**A Different Ending**

**Summary: What if Sue had been able to alert Tommy and Carrie of the disaster that was about to befall them. Instead of going to the dance, she texts Tommy, forwarding him the message from Chris. This is a Carrie and Tommy story.**

Tommy was sitting with Carrie waiting for them to announce king and queen when he received a text from Sue, forwarding him the message that Chris had sent her. He began to scan the room for Chris and Billy and that's when he saw it. A bucket, suspended high above the stage. He peered into the rafters and saw Chris and then he knew. The tallies were rigged. Chris wanted Carrie to win to humiliate her. He shook his head.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Carrie asked. Tommy directed her attention to the bucket and told her what he suspected. Carrie knew how to get even with Chris. She concentrated hard on the bucket and it rose upward. Nobody noticed except for Tommy, and he glanced at Carrie, but said nothing.

Chris watched, terrified as the bucket came towards her. Once the bucket was close enough, it splashed Chris and Billy, covering them in the blood that was meant for Carrie. Because they were in the rafters, no one saw them, but Chris began shrieking, even though Billy tried to shut her up.

Everyone stopped the dance when they heard the screaming. The Principal stepped forward.

"Who's up there?" He barked. Billy grabbed Chris and raced down the stairs and out the back. He shoved her into the car. Chris began crying hysterically and he slapped her across the face.

"Shut up" He hissed. "You've caused us enough trouble" He got behind the wheel and put the car in drive. As the careened out of the parking lot, Billy was driving so fast, he never noticed Sue Snell walking through the lot towards the school until he hit ran over her with his car.

"Billy!" Chris shouted, but he kept on driving.

"Will you shut up?" He said. "I can't concentrate"

Inside the gym, everyone was trying to figure out what was going on and during the commotion, Tommy and Carrie slipped outside. As they headed for Tommy's car, Carrie spotted Sue. She ran over to Sue and checked for a pulse, but there was none. Tommy grabbed his phone to call 911. Carrie's eyes narrowed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said, quickly. Tommy didn't have time to reply as he was talking to the operator, so he just nodded, making a mental note to visit her house later that evening, to make sure she was okay. Carrie walked out of the parking lot and tracked Billy and Chris. She saw them at a stop light and stomped hard on the ground. The street cracked and split.

"Oh my God, watch out!" Chris cried. Billy swung the car around and they saw Carrie, glaring at them. Chris glared back. "Run her down." She told Billy. Billy pressed the Accelerator, but right before they were about to hit Carrie, She levitated the car and threw it into a gas pipe, causing an explosion. She continued on her way, walking home. When she got back to the house, she noticed that the door to the prayer closet was broken and her mother was gone.

"Mama!" She questioned. She walked up the stairs to see her mother standing at the top of the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" Her mother asked. Carrie nodded and her mother pulled her into a hug.

"You were wrong mother" She said. "Everyone was nice to me" Suddenly, Carrie felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped and fell down the stairs. Her mother was holding a butcher knife.

"Mama, Please!" Carrie begged as her mother walked towards her with the knife. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Carrie, are you alright?" Tommy entered the house, having gotten done talking to the police, when he saw Margaret hovering over her daughter with the knife. "Carrie, No!" Tommy went forward and Margaret turned to him, an odd expression on her face. She gripped the knife hard. Carrie was worried her mother would try to kill Tommy. She screamed again and the knives from the kitchen attacked her mother, stabbing her. The house began to shake and collapse. Tommy grabbed Carrie by the arm.

"Let's go!" Carrie allowed Tommy to lead her out of the house and together they watched as the house sank into the earth. Carrie buried her face in Tommy's shoulder.

"I killed her" She whispered. He placed an arm around her.

"It was self-defense" He said, reassuringly. She looked up at him.

"I killed Chris and Billy too" She said softly. "They're the ones who ran over Sue" Tommy was silent for a moment.

"Let's leave town" He said. "We can to a new town, start a new life" Carrie nodded slowly.

"Don't my powers frighten you?" She asked. Tommy shook his head.

"No, I think they are cool" He replied. They walked away from the site, hand in hand, Carrie realizing that she'd never have to worry about being bullied again.


End file.
